The present invention relates generally to agricultural implements and, more specifically, to handling and packaging equipment and processes for cotton.
Present cotton harvesting methods often employ a module builder situated at the end of a field for receiving cotton harvested by a self-propelled cotton picker or stripper. A large basket or receptacle on the harvester is unloaded into the open top of the module builder which is rectangular in configuration and includes hydraulic rams for forming a rectangular bale and ejecting the bale after formation. The cotton module weighing several thousand pounds or more is then loaded into a specially built trailer or truck for transport to the cotton mill. The trailers are relatively expensive and therefore limited in number. As a result, the modules often have to remain in the field extended periods of time until a trailer or truck becomes available, and bale integrity and handling and transport times are thereby compromised.
Recent developments in on-board processing of harvested cotton have provided an improved system wherein compacted bales are formed directly on the harvester. Such a system is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,446. The compacted bales reduce cotton loss, increase transportability and facilitate expedited handling to the cotton gin. However, most harvesters presently operating in the field do not have bale-forming capabilities so the advantages of the system cannot be fully realized. Further, making a transition from the conventional module builder systems to a new bale handling system is slowed by reluctance of cotton processing facilities to provide multiple handling systems, including one for conventional module systems and another for the new bale system, especially when use of the new bale system is limited to those operators who have recently purchased new cotton harvesters.
A system for forming an 8-foot square bale is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,131. The square baler is relatively large and expensive and lacks easy mobility. The device also requires an air system to move the cotton towards the top of the unit. The flow of cotton is intermittent, and interrupted during each cycle of the compressing ram and during bale tying. The tying mechanism is also complex and costly for the square bale system.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved cotton handling system. It is a further object to provide such a system which overcomes most or all of the aforementioned problems.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved cotton handling system which facilitates efficient utilization of time and equipment, reduces labor costs, expedites handling of cotton from field to gin, and reduces exposure of modules in the field. It is yet another object to provide such a system wherein formed bales are substantially easier to handle and load and are compatible with conventional round bale equipment. It is yet a further object to provide such a system which eliminates the need for expensive, specialized trailers or trucks to transport cotton. It is still another object to provide such a system which is mobile and increases harvester productivity.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cotton handling system which will help implement process conversion from conventional module handling systems to round bale handling systems.
A cotton handling system includes a module builder or similar cotton-receiving structure having a configuration generally conforming to a conventional module builder but without hydraulic rams to compress the cotton in the structure. Harvested cotton from a picker or stripper is dumped into the receiving structure. A conveyor moves the loose cotton towards an upright set of rollers which are driven in the same direction to strip the cotton from the module and feed the cotton into an upright hopper or plenum. The cotton in the plenum falls onto a conveyor where it is directed into a baler for forming and wrapping. Alternatively, the feed mechanism of an ordinary round baler can be positioned to receive the cotton from the hopper. The compact wrapped bale is discharged from the baler and loaded onto a transport device using conventional bale handling equipment such as a tractor-mounted loader for transport to a gin for processing.
In another embodiment of the invention, a bale handling system moves the formed bale directly onto a bale transport device. The transport device can advance one bale width as each bale is loaded to accommodate two or more bales. Bale movement from the forming chamber can be by conveyor or lift arms, or a gravity feed system can be used wherein a hydraulic lift moves the unit vertically to provide the slope necessary to regulate the rolling action of the bale onto the transport device and to accommodate transport devices of varying heights.
The baler can be mounted directly on a wheeled frame with the receiver and the hopper for movement as a unit to a convenient field location. To increase productivity, the unit can be towed in the field while bales are being formed so the harvester does not have to travel to the unit when the harvester basket is filled. In another embodiment, the baler can be a separate unit towed behind or towed independently of the frame and the receiver and hopper and can be used apart from the processing system for conventional hay or straw baling.
The system provides more efficient use of time and equipment, reduces labor costs, and eliminates need for unique module hauling trailers. The bales are easily formed and can be handled with conventional bale handling equipment. With use of a round baler, the bales have better integrity and reduced deterioration and cotton loss compared to rectangular modules or bales. The system permits operators to form bales without need for an on-board baler on their cotton harvesters, and therefore there is more incentive for cotton gins to convert to round bale processing. The cotton remains relatively loose within the compartment, but, if desired, the cotton can be compacted with conventional ram structure to increasing storage capacity.